1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an energy store, in particular for a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
In modern motor vehicles, requirements for reliability and performance of an on-board electrical power supply system are particularly stringent. An energy store play an important role, in particular, in a hybrid or electric vehicle with electrical drives. Furthermore, the number of electrically powered systems in modern motor vehicles is increasing all the time. Demand for power lines in motor vehicles such as this is therefore increasing considerably. Energy management systems in modern motor vehicles attempt to suitably control the energy requirements throughout the entire motor vehicle, such that no failures of the respective energy store occur because of excessive electrical loads. The article “Friend or Foe—Battery—Authentication ICs separate the good guys from the bad” by Margery Conner, published on Feb. 2, 2006 in EDN, discloses a use of authentication chips in batteries, as well as rechargeable batteries for mobile radio telephones or laptops. These authentication chips are used to uniquely identify batteries or rechargeable batteries for the respective appliance, as a result of which only suitable batteries or rechargeable batteries can be used.